Naluroen
|resistance = |loot = |province = Hammerfell |region = Alik'r Desert |location = Kulati Mines |quest = Crawling Chaos |dlc = Base }} Naluroen is a Spider Daedra that appears in . Quests Crawling Chaos Locations *Kulati Mines Conversations "What desire brings you here, mortal? You seek the Orc female, perhaps? She is now an ornament to my ... collection." :What are you? "Some of this world claim the gods as ancestors. To them, the Daedra are divine beings who are not the ancestors of Tamriel's people. Your "divines" exhausted much of their powers shaping your world. We did not." :Let me speak to Shagora "To do that, I propose a trade. You may feed an elder spider, or you can let my children feed on your Redguard friend. His taste ... pleased them greatly." ::And if I refuse? "Then I shall not let you speak to her. It is simple. Now, will you stand about doing nothing, or take my trade?" :::I'll feed an elder spider. ""Wonderful. They wait just behind you. Do not worry. The venom ensures there is little pain." :::Seqbar will feed your children. "Wonderful. My children did enjoy their first taste of him. Take the Redguard to the alcove opposite us. And tell your friend to hold very still." Before feeding the spiders: "Have you decided?" :I've changed my mind. ""Have you? How disappointing. Your choices remain the same, sweetling." After feeding the spiders (isn't affected by the feeder): "Such sweet nectar you mortals carry in your veins. A shame it goes to waste." :I've done what you asked. "Indeed. The way is open to you and your Redguard friend. And if you desire to stay, I shall have no objections. Go in!" Inside her Web: "The Orc woman is strong-willed. A challenge, but one that I will conquer nonetheless. What do you think of my menagerie, mortal? Would you like to take your place within?" :You'll release us all from your nest. ""Ah, threats are next perhaps? Dear mortal, I have not harmed any of my collection. They provide me with comfort and entertainment, and my children with sustenance every now and again. In return, I care for their every need." ::If you won't release us, I'll force you. "I do not fear you, mortal. You are in my lair. I allow you to see me because it is convenient. Oh, I'm sure you could escape my nest, in time. But these two would surely not survive." :::Is there any way I can convince you to let these two go? "As you can tell, the Orc is resistant to my charms. She has not made a good specimen. I propose a trade of sorts. Give me the Redguard and I will give you the Orc." ::::I must talk to him first. ::::No deal. These two belong together. "That can be done as well. Give them both to me, and I will provide them with a long and happy life together. Once my poison takes them, they will see what I weave. A safe life together, a happy existence. What else does a mortal crave?" :::::They can both stay, if you keep your word. "Mortal, I am nothing if not true to my word. The pair need not even know you existed. You are free to leave in peace." :::::: :::::I can't let you have them. "Then we are at an impasse, are we not? I'll allow you to think things over. Mortals can get anxious when asked to make decisions quickly, I've found." ::::Deal. Take the Redguard, then. "Ah, how delicious! Simply a turn of phrase, I assure you. The Redguard held much bitter fear in his taste before. I will weave him a life better suited for sweetness. My children do love a treat now and then." If both Shagora and Seqbar stay: :"True love! Ah, it warms my silent heart. They will be happy for the rest of their mortal lives. And do not worry. It will be a full and healthy lifetime in my nest. Such prizes like these are not to be wasted!" If Shagora is rescued: :"The first dose is always the hardest. See how peaceful his face is now? Your Orc female should find her way out of the mine. I would follow her, unless you've changed your mind about staying." Seqbar Creature, let me take my love's place! Naluroen Hush now, sweetling. Come, and rest. Seqbar In my head. Get out. Get out! Appearances * Category:Online: Spider Daedra Category:Online: Named Creatures Category:Online: Alik'r Desert Creatures